Play Your Strength
by edwardloveslamb
Summary: Edward and Bella have to deal with a seventeen year old Renesmee! What happens when she finds out Jacob imprints on her? Lots of funny moments, includes all characters even Emmett! Rated T for mature content.


Bella's POV

If my heart was still beating, it would have jumped out of my chest by now.

Edward was kissing his way up my throat, letting out a low growl.

"Edward, honey, stop." I gasped.

Edward pulled back and frowned.

"Am I not doing this right?" he asked, obviously hurt.

"No, it's not that it's just I thought I heard…"

Edward's face turned hard.

He swiftly got up, leaving me on the bed. He opened our bedroom door and ran out quickly.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Edward yelled.

I sighed. Renesmee, my daughter, was now physically and mentally seventeen. But really, she only thirteen. She would stop growing now, but I wished she could experience more staged of life. My baby has grown up so fast.

But, like any other thirteen year old, she is supposed to hate her parents, love boys, and rebel against everything. Renesmee played that part perfectly.

"DAD!! LET GO OF ME!!"

I was about to get up, and see what was wrong this time, but Edward suddenly appeared in the doorway holding our daughter in his arms.

I groaned. "Renesmee, what did you do?"

Renesmee looked furious. "DAD dragged me back in the house. I was just going for a late night walk."

Edward snarled. "Your thoughts seem to disagree," he said coldly.

Now was the time for me to intervene. I sat up on the bed, signaling Renesmee to join me. I held her close to my chest for a minute, and then pulled away so I could address her face.

"What did you do this time Renny?"

Everyone and I mean _everyone_, called Renesmee "Nessie." According to Renesmee, that name was so _juvenile_, that everyone had to stop calling her that. "Renny", was okay though, but only Edward and I were allowed to call her that. Everybody else had to call her Renesmee, and nothing else.

She sighed noisily. "_Well,_" she began, as though already exasperated, "_Dad_ over here, thought I was doing something inappropriate, but really, I was just going for a midnight stroll. Is that illegal mother?"

I was angry now. Her attitude was getting the best of her. Renesmee was very sweet, kind, and compassionate, but when she was in a bad mood…

Edward spoke now. "Renesmee, it's not illegal, but a midnight stroll? Really? If you're going to lie to us, at least block your thoughts better. It's a bit pathetic. You weren't going for a stroll, you were meeting Jacob. Is that true, and don't lie to us."

Renesmee looked away guiltily. That was a benefit of having a husband that can read minds. Of course this isn't a typical American family either, we were mythical creatures after all. Edward comes in handy a lot.

"Renesmee? Is that true? Did you lie to us?" _Again, _I added mentally.

Renesmee sighed. "Yeah, but we just wanted to talk…," she mumbled. If I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't have been able to decipher that.

Edward snorted. Jacob and Renesmee had been hanging out a lot lately, but she didn't know that Jacob imprinted on her.

I hated punishing my daughter. It had to be done though.

"Well, let's add up all the wrong things you did, that have to be punished. Number one. You lied to your father and me. One week. Two, you know on school nights your not allowed to go out, and I _believe_ you have school tomorrow. One week again. Three, your attitude towards us, not acceptable. Two weeks for that. So, in total, you are grounded for four weeks, or one month. No going out, other than school and visting our family." When I saw the disappointment on her face, I felt a little bad. Then her face lit up. I removed my metal shield and thought, _Edward…_

Edward growled. "She is thinking about Jacob."

Of course. That was a separate category in her mind.

"Renesmee! NO JACOB EITHER!! Now please go to bed. I love you."

Renesmee stalked out of the room. I felt hurt. Not even an "I love you too mom"…

Edward closed the door then curled up on the bed, beside me.

"You're so good at this love."

I laughed. Of course Edward would find a way to complement me.

I sighed then, tired out from the arguing. I couldn't though…

"Edward, I think it's time we tell her about Jacob. She deserves to know, I think."

Edward nodded sternly then sighed.

"Well, we still have time to do something…," He trailed off.

I smiled, and caught on to the mood.

Edward started passionately kissing me, and pushed all my worried thoughts aside, and thought about _my_ Edward….

**Like it? I know there's not a lot of action, but what do you think will happen?? Give me some ideas you'd like to see too! Thanks guys!**


End file.
